Started With A Kiss
by Reza C Warni W
Summary: "Aku, Xi Luhan, yang memiliki peran seperti Oh Hani dalam drama 'Naughty Kiss' atau Kotoko Aihara dalam dorama 'Itazura Na Kiss'. Apakah kisahku akan berakhir bahagia seperti mereka?". HunHanKai. Repost, yang kemarin kehapus -,-'. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Started With A Kiss © Reza C Warni**

**Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin**

**Rated. T**

**Romance**

**BoyXBoy, BL, Shounen-ai**

**Summary : "Aku, Xi Luhan, yang memiliki peran seperti Oh Hani dalam Drama 'Naughty Kiss' atau Kotoko Aihara dalam Dorama 'Itazura Na Kiss'. Apakah kisahku akan berakhir bahagia seperti mereka?'**

**Warning : Typo anywhere, bahasa tidak baku, terinspirasi dari drama 'Naughty Kiss' dan dorama 'Itazura Na Kiss', jika tidak suka silahkan close tab.**

**Happy reading~**

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap namja yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya kemudian menatap surat yang ia genggam. Keringat dingin mulai menggerangi tubuhnya, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, tangannya gemetaran.

Ia kembali menelan ludahnya. Dengan langkah sempit ia menghampiri namja itu.

Saat tiba di depan namja itu, dengan kepala menunduk ia menyerahkan suratnya.

"Se...Sehun, ku...kumohon ba...bacalah." Ucap Luhan gemetaran. Namja bernama Sehun memandang Luhan dengan tatapan datar.

"Ma..Maukah-Argh" belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya Sehun berjalan, menyenggol bahu Luhan, kemudian berlalu dari situ. Surat yang tadi dipegang Luhan kini terbang-akibat dari senggolan Sehun- dan mendarat tepat di depan kaki seorang namja tampan yang berada di sekitar situ. Semua siswa yang ada di koridor tersebut berseru terkejut, berita bahwa Luhan ditolak oleh Sehun yang notabene hoobae Luhan mulai tersebar.

Luhan dengan memegang bahunya yang tersenggol berjalan ke arah namja tampan itu kemudian sedikit berjongkok untuk mengambil suratnya. Setelahnya Luhan mendongak menatap namja itu sekilas lalu berlari menjauh dari koridor. Namja tampan tadi menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**~oOo~**

Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Seluruh siswa-siswi di ruangan itu memandang Luhan sambil menggosipkan kejadian di koridor tadi. Namja manis yang duduk di samping kiri Luhan menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan berharap tepukannya dapat menenangkan Luhan.

"Luhan! Berani sekali dia menolakmu! Memangnya dia siapa?" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Anak pengusaha terkenal di Asia" jawab Minhyuk, namja yang menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan.

"Memangnya dia bisa apa?" Kekesalan Baekhyun memuncak.

"Dia bisa segalanya. Memainkan alat musik, pandai dalam bidang olahraga dan akademik. Dan jangan lupa dia pandai memikat hati siapapun dalam sekali pandang" balas Minhyuk santai.

Baekhyun menatap tajam ke arah Minhyuk, protes karena Minhyuk selalu membalasnya.

"Ya! Memangnya dia pintar? Dasar tiang listrik, Oh Sehun!" Teriak Baekhyun yang semakin kesal.

"Dia sangat pintar, asal kau tahu." Balas Minhyuk santai, "hey, lebih baik memiliki tinggi sepertinya daripada pendek seperti dirimu" lanjut Minhyuk kalem.

Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala Minhyuk menggunakan kamus yang tebalnya muhammah -_-

"Ya! Kenapa kau selalu membalas perkataanku? Dan! A...apa tadi? Pendek? Yak! Aku tidak pendek!" Balas Baekhyun seraya berkacak pinggang.

Baekhyun mulai memukuli Minhyuk. Namun Minhyuk selalu menghindar dan hanya memelet ke arah Baekhyun. Luhan yang berada di tengah mereka segera menegakkan badan, matanya memerah, wajahnya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Seluruh siswa-siswi di kelas tersebut memandang Luhan, begitupula dengan Baekhyun dan Minhyuk, mereka berhenti bertengkar dan kemudian memandang Luhan.

"Apakah aku jelek?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dan Minhyuk saling memandang dan kembali menatap Luhan.

"Tidak! Kau malah sangat cantik-eh tampan maksudku!" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa dia menolakku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Matanya katarak mungkin! Masa orang secan-setampan dirimu ditolak! Kau memiliki fans yang banyak. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau tampan, Luhan." Balas Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku?" Tanya Luhan lagi dengan tatapan menerawang ke depan.

"Tentu saja. Wajahmu tampan, orangtuamu pengusaha terkenal di China, kau pintar, baik. Tak ada cela untuk tidak menyukaimu" ucap Minhyuk.

"Benarkah? Hahaha, aku akan berusaha memikatnya, fighting!" Luhan berdiri tersenyum bahagia seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

**~oOo~**

"Hey! Luhan sunbae ditolak Oh Sehun!" Seru seorang siswa.

"Huaaah~ Luhan sunbae kenapa tidak denganku saja~"

"Huhuhu~ aku patah hati! Luhan sunbae~"

"Kasihan sekali dia. Ditolak oleh hoobae...HAHAHA"

"Beraninya dia mendekati Sehunku!"

Suara-suara itu terdengar sepanjang koridor. Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Minhyuk menulikan telinga mereka. Berpura-pura tak mendengar ucapan-ucapan itu.

Mereka mempercepat langkah mereka ke kantin. Wajah Luhan memerah menahan malu, rasanya dia ingin ditelan bumi saat ini juga.

Saat memasuki kantin, Luhan dipandangi oleh seluruh murid yang ada di sana.

"Wah, Luhan, aku tahu kau terkenal. Jumlah fansmu bertambah banyak dalam waktu tiga jam!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Diamlah!" Ucap Luhan kesal. Mereka segera memesan makanan kemudian berjalan ke meja yang ada di tengah-tengah kantin. Luhan fokus menatap Sehun yang duduk di meja seberang kanan meja yang dipakai Luhan.

"Hey, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan tak menjawab, ia terlalu fokus memandangi wajah Oh Sehun. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ya!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menyentuh bahu Luhan. Seketika Luhan terkejut.

"A...ada apa?" Tanya Luhan kaget.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Baekhyun santai seolah-olah dia tidak mengejutkan Luhan barusan.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Balas Luhan lalu kembali menoleh ke arah meja yang ditempati Sehun.

"Kenyang melihat Oh Sehun maksudmu?" Sindir Baekhyun. Luhan tak menghiraukannya. Ia memandangi sekeliling kantin, mencari sosok Oh Sehun.

"Ah~ dia sudah pergi.." Ucap Luhan dengan nada kecewa. Baekhyun mencibir Luhan. Sementara Minhyuk hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

**~oOo~**

"Aku pulang~" ucap Luhan saat memasuki rumahnya. Ia segera melepas sepatunya kemudian memakai sendal rumah. Ia segera berjalan ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Luhan memasuki kamarnya, mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai. Kaos putih oblong dan celana jeans selutut. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur yang terletak di lantai bawah.

**.**

**.**

"Luhan" panggil seorang wanita yang berumur kira-kira 38 tahun saat melihat Luhan melintas di depan ruang keluarga. Luhan menoleh kemudian tersenyum manis ke arah wanita tersebut.

"Mama" panggil Luhan lalu menghampiri wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung Luhan itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Mama Luhan.

"Semuanya berjalan dengan baik" jawab Luhan sambil duduk di sofa yang tersedia di ruang keluarga.

"Baguslah." Balas Mama Luhan. Mereka tiba-tiba terdiam, tak ada yang berbicara satupun. Luhan yang sibuk melihat-lihat ponselnya sementara Mama Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu, Mama Luhan menghela napas kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya berniat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Uhm, Luhan" panggil Mama Luhan sedikit ragu. Luhan yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera mendongak.

"Ada apa, Ma?" Tanya Luhan.

"Untuk dua tahun kedepan, Mama dan Papa akan tinggal di China. Kau mau ikut kami atau tetap di sini?" Tanya Mama Luhan.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

'Ikut? Ke China? Selama dua tahun? Berarti...' Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya 'aku akan pindah sekolah? Tidak bertemu Sehun? OH, TIDAK!' Jerit batin Luhan.

"Bagaimana, Lu? Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Mama Luhan.

"Mama, kenapa harus kembali ke China?" Tanya Luhan.

"Papa harus mengurus perusahaan di China, yaa, sekitar 2 atau 3 tahun dan Mama harus mendampingi Papa." Jawab Mama Luhan.

Luhan berpikir, mencari alasan yang tepat agar dia tidak ikut ke China. Jujur saja, Luhan tak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun. Satu hari tak melihat Sehun itu sama saja dengan membunuh Luhan secara perlahan. Pokoknya Luhan tak mau pindah apalagi tak melihat Sehun.

"Mama, Luhan sekarang sudah kelas tiga. Ujian tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Luhan ingin menjadi lulusan di sekolah Luhan sekarang." Ucap Luhan pelan.

"Jadi, maksudmu kau tidak ingin ikut?" Tanya Mama Luhan.

"Ya, begitulah. Jika Luhan pindah sekolah, itu akan mempersulit Luhan. Sebab ujian kelulusan tidak akan lama lagi sementara Luhan harus membiasakan diri dengan sekolah baru Luhan. Itu akan sangat mempersulit Luhan. Dan Luhan juga masih ingin bersama teman-teman Luhan di sini" Jelas Luhan. Mama Luhan menghela napas kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Baiklah, jika keinginanmu seperti itu. Tapi kau tidak boleh tinggal sendiri" ucap Mama Luhan.

"Eh, bukannya di rumah ada maid yang menemani Luhan?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tinggal dengan maid itu tidak menjamin keselamatanmu, sayang." Ucap Mama Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau akan tinggal di rumah teman Mama." Ucap Mama Luhan.

"Si..siapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Besok Mama akan mengantarmu ke rumahnya." Ucap Mama Luhan.

"Memangnya kapan Mama akan ke China?" Tanya Luhan.

"Besok"

"Mwo?!" Kaget Luhan.

"Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang. Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu. Agar besok sepulang sekolah Mama tinggal mengantarmu ke sana" ucap Mama Luhan.

**~oOo~**

Karena jarak antara rumah Luhan dan Sekolah hanya berjarak 1 kilo meter, Luhan memutuskan untuk jalan kaki ke sekolah. Sekalian olahraga pagi gitu.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan tersenyum sambil menghirup udara pagi yang begitu segar. Ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin segera tiba ke sekolah, lebih tepatnya ia tak sabar ingin melihat wajah Oh Sehun.

Luhan segera berlari saat gerbang sekolah tinggal 10 meter lagi. Bukan, bukan, Luhan tidak terlambat tapi dia terlalu antusias untuk segera memasuki wilayah sekolah. Tempat satu-satunya ia bisa melihat Oh Sehun.

Saat berlari, Luhan tak terlalu fokus pada jalanan, alhasil dia menabrak seorang siswa tepat di tengah gerbang sekolah. Luhan jatuh terduduk. Siswa yang ditabrak Luhan masih berdiri kokoh.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya siswa itu dengan nada datar. Luhan mendongak. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya ia pernah melihat namja ini. Namja itu segera mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Luhan sambil menerima uluran tangan namja itu. Saat sudah berdiri, suara memekakkan telinga membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Suara klakson mobil rupanya.

Kaca jendela bagian kemudi terbuka, seorang namja tampan menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil.

"Minggir!" Ucap namja itu datar yang terdengar seperti sebuah suruhan.

Luhan menarik tangannya yang masih bergenggaman dengan tangan namja yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia segera minggir ke kiri, membuka jalan agar mobil Sehun bisa lewat. Setelah mobil Sehun berlalu, Luhan memekik girang.

"Kyaa~ Sehun berbicara padaku!" Teriak Luhan sambil melompat dengan tangan yang terkepal di udara. Setelahnya ia segera berlari memasuki gedung sekolah dengan senyum cerah.

Namja yang ditabrak Luhan yang merupakan namja yang kemarin surat Luhan jatuh tepat di depannya kembali memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan kemudian menatap tangan kanannya yang tadi bersentuhan dengan tangan Luhan.

**.**

**.**

Luhan memasuki ruangan kelas dengan senyum bahagia. Baekhyun dan Minhyuk memandang Luhan dengan tatapan heran begitupula dengan murid yang lain.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Minhyuk yang duduk tepat di belakang Luhan. Luhan menoleh masih dengan senyum cerah.

"Hahahaha, kalian tahu?" Baekhyun dan Minhyuk menggeleng.

"Hohoho, tadi Sehun berbicara padaku! Kyaa" teriak Luhan.

"Mwo? Sehun berbicara?" Koor murid sekelas. Mereka mulai menggosip lagi tentang Sehun dan Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Minhyuk tak percaya. Luhan memamerkan senyum bangga.

"Tadi saat memasuki gerbang aku bertabrakan dengan seorang siswa. Nah, karena Sehun ingin lewat, dia berkata 'Minggir!'" Ucap Luhan sambil mengikuti cara bicara Sehun.

_Krik_

_Krik_

Tak ada yang bersuara, semua murid terdiam dan cengo mendengar penuturan Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan bingung.

"Hey! Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan. Baekhyun yang tersadar langsung bertanya, "dia hanya mengatakan 'minggir!'?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan. Luhan yang mulai mengerti langsung berkata, "hey, itu suatu keberuntungan, asal kau tahu. Sehun itu orang yang sangat irit bicara. Jadi hanya mengatakan satu katapun itu sudah merupakan hal yang wah" jelas Luhan.

"Ah, iya juga sih" ucap Minhyuk. Semua murid mulai kembali bersuara.

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa Luhan selalu memperhatikan Sehun. Mengikuti Sehun kemanapun, entah itu ke kantin, taman belakang sekolah, memperhatikan Sehun dari luar kelas Sehun.

**~oOo~**

Hari ini Luhan pulang cepat sebab ia harus ke rumah mengambil barang dan pindah ke rumah teman ibunya.

"Aku pulang~" Luhan membuka sepatunya lalu memasuki rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Ayo, ambil barang-barangmu. Mama akan mengantarmu, 1 jam lagi Mama akan ke bandara" ucap Mama Luhan. Luhan mengangguk kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan turun dari lantai dua, menghampiri Mamanya yang sedari tadi menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Mama Luhan. Luhan mengangguk. Sekarang Luhan mengenakan kemeja biru tua, celana jeans hitam, dan sneakers kesayangannya.

Mereka segera meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Luhan.

**~oOo~**

Luhan menatap rumah di hadapannya ini dengan tatapan takjub. Rumah yang sangat mewah menurut Luhan. Luhan yakin, penghuni rumah ini pasti penggila kerja.

"Ayo masuk" ajak Mama Luhan. Dengan menarik kopernya Luhan mengikuti langkah Mamanya.

Ting tong~ ting tong~

Mama Luhan menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka.

"Wah, akhirnya kau datang juga Qiannie" ucap wanita yang seumuran dengan Mama Luhan sambil memeluk Mama Luhan.

"Ne, Yoona~ya." Jawab Mama Luhan yang bernama asli Song Qian. Yoona yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan langsung memandang takjub ke arah Luhan. Sementara Luhan membungkuk hormat sambil menyapa, "annyeong haseyo"

Yoona melepaskan pelukan dari Mama Luhan lalu berjalan ke arah Luhan kemudian menangkup wajah Luhan.

"Huaaahh~ anakmu manis sekali, Qiannie~" ucap Yoona sambil mencubit-cubit pipi Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Hahaha, dia cantik, bukan? Padahal dia cowok...hihihi" Luhan menatap protes ke arah Mamanya.

"Ne, dia cantik sekali. Kawaii~" Yoona terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang fangirling.

"Nah, selamat datang di kediaman kami, Luhan." Ucap Yoona setelah sikapnya kembali normal.

"Ah, Yoona. Aku akan ke bandara sekarang. Aku titip Luhan ya" ucap Mama Luhan setelah ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 14:35 KST.

"Ne, selama berada di rumah kami. Dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap Yoona tegas.

"Aku pergi, Luhan jangan nakal ya. Annyeong" Mama Luhan segera memasuki mobilnya yang kemudian melaju menuju bandara.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Gumam Luhan.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Tanya Yoona.

"Eh, ti..tidak...hehehe" balas Luhan. Yoona tersenyum senang.

"Kau manis sekali, Luhannie" ucap Yoona. "Ayo aku antar ke kamarmu"

Luhan mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Yoona.

**.**

**.**

"Ini kamarmu" ucap Yoona sambil menunjuk kamar yang pintunya bercat putih. Di pintu terdapat gantungan persegi yang ada tulisan nama 'Luhan' di gantungan tersebut. Luhan mengangguk.

"Oh ya, kamar yang ada di samping kamarmu itu adalah milik anak saya, dia satu sekolah denganmu." Ucap Yoona sambil menunjuk kamar yang ada di samping kamar Luhan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne, tapi dia masih kelas sepuluh" balas Yoona sambil membuka pintu kamar Luhan.

"Jaa, ini kunci kamarmu. Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan-sungkan memanggilku. Aku ke dapur dulu. Sebentar lagi sepertinya anakku akan segera pulang" ucap Yoona lalu berpamitan ke dapur.

Luhan memasuki kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu. Menyimpan kopernya ke samping ranjang kemudian melempar tubuhnya di kasur empuk. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar barunya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kanan. Ia segera bangkit, berjalan ke arah kanan, membuka tirai, lalu membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar ke teras.

Luhan bersandar di pembatas teras. Ia menatap takjub ke arah rumah yang ada di hadapannya -di samping kanan rumah ini. Teras kamar Luhan berhadapan dengan teras 'tetangga baru'nya. Menoleh ke samping kiri, Luhan menemukan teras kamar anak Yoona.

"Dia cewek atau cowok ya?" Gumam Luhan. Luhan menghirup udara sejenak kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Memasukkan baju-bajunya ke dalam lemari setelah itu ia tertidur pulas di kasur empuk.

**.**

**.**

Tok tok tok~ tok tok tok~

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia menggeliat di kasur empuk itu, lalu membuka matanya sepenuhnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

'Kenapa berbeda?' Batinnya.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Luhan kemudian sadar bahwa ia sekarang berada di rumah Yoona ahjumma.

Tok tok tok~

Ketukan pintu itu membuat Luhan langsung bangkit berdiri. Ia memakai sendal rumah yang terletak di samping kiri ranjang kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Luhan memegang handle pintu kemudian membukanya.

Seorang namja tampan kini berdiri tegap di hadapan Luhan. Matanya yang tajam membuat Luhan sedikit tertegun. Namja itu nampak terkejut sesaat ketika melihat wajah Luhan namun dengan cepat ia kembali memasang wajah datar. Luhan menatap namja itu bingung membuat namja itu membuka suara.

"Eomma menyuruhku memanggilmu untuk makan bersama. Kata eomma kamu belum makan." Ucap namja itu datar. Luhan kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka berdua segera meninggalkan kamar Luhan kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur. Selama mereka jalan bersama, lebih tepatnya Luhan yang mengekor, tak ada percakapan apapun. Mereka sama-sama bungkam.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya, jarum pendek menunjuk antara angka 4 dan 5 sementara jarum panjang menunjuk angka 6. Berarti sekarang jam setengah 5. Haah~ pantas saja Luhan merasa lapar sejak tadi. Sudah hampir 10 jam dia belum mengisi perutnya.

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Luhannie. Maaf menganggu tidurmu." Sapa Yoona sekaligus merasa menyesal karena telah menyuruh anaknya membangunkan Luhan.

"Hehehe, gwaenchana ahjumma." Ucap Luhan. Namja yang sedari tadi bersama Luhan kini telah duduk manis dan mulai menyendok nasi serta lauknya.

"Ayo, duduk." Yoona mempersilahkan. Luhan segera duduk. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan anak Yoona ahjumma. Luhan mulai menyendok nasi dan lauknya.

Mereka mulai makan, tak ada yang berbicara. Mereka makan dengan damai. Luhan yang memang terbiasa makan dalam keadaan hening tak heran jika Yoona dan anaknya tak bicara saat makan.

**.**

**.**

Setelah makan, mereka duduk di ruang keluarga. Awalnya anak Yoona ingin ke kamar, tapi Yoona melarangnya.

"Uhm, Luhannie, ini anak saya. Namanya Kim Jong In." Ucap Yoona sambil menunjuk anaknya, "ayo beri salam" suruh Yoona.

Jongin segera berdiri kemudian, "annyeong haseyo, Kim Jong In imnida." Lalu membungkuk sedikit kemudian kembali duduk.

Luhan berdiri membungkuk lalu berucap, "annyeong haseyo, Xi Lu Han imnida."

Luhan kembali duduk. Ia memandangi wajah Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

'Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi di mana? Tatapan matanya juga tak asing lagi..' Batin Luhan sambil terus memandangi Jongin.

"Luhan, Jongin berada di sekolah yang sama denganmu. Dia baru kelas sepuluh. Kalian bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Oh ya, kalian mengobrollah, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan di dapur." Ucap Yoona lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang keluarga tersebut.

Mereka terdiam. Jongin yang sibuk memainkan ponselnya sementara Luhan mencoba mengingat-ngingat di mana dia bertemu dengan Jongin. Iya, Luhan tahu, pasti mereka bertemu di sekolah. Tapi tepatnya di mana? Di kantin kah? Di perpustakaan kah? Coret, Luhan jarang malah tak pernah ke perpustakaan. Di atap sekolah kah? Tidak, pasti! Luhan malas harus menaiki berpuluh-puluh tangga untuk mencapai atap. Lalu di manaaa~?

Di kelas? Banyak kelas, cin~. Di parkiran? Tidak mungkin, Luhan selalu jalan kaki jika ke sekolah. Di lapangan basket? Bisa jadi karena Luhan sering ke lapangan basket menemani Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol, sekalian lihat Sehun sebenarnya. Dasar modus -_-"

'Di koridor?' Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat pertanyaan itu melintas di kepalanya. Seperti ada cuplikan-cuplikan kejadian yang melintas di kepala Luhan.

Karena lelah berpikir, Luhan akhirnya menyerah.

'Lebih baik bertanya langsung ke orangnya' pikir Luhan. Ia kemudian berdehem membuat Jongin mendongak memandang Luhan. Luhan salah tingkah kalau ditatapi seperti itu oleh Jongin.

"Uhm, Jo..Jongin-ssi.. Se..sepertinya kita pernah bertemu.." Ucap Luhan terbata. Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan. Luhan semakin salah tingkah karena Jongin menanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Uhmm... Di mana ya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Panggil aku Kai" ucap Jongin atau Kai saat membuka mulutnya, Luhan terkejut saat mendengarnya.

'A...APA KATANYA?! KA...KAI?! KAI SI HOOBAE YANG TERKENAL KARENA JAGO DANCE ITU?!' Batin Luhan terkejut. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya menganga.

"Pertama, kita bertemu di koridor saat suratmu jatuh tepat di depan kakiku. Kau benar-benar konyol saat itu. Kedua, kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah saat kau menabrakku. Cih, dasar ceroboh." Ucap Kai lalu berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Kai berhenti. Tanpa menoleh Kai berucap, "perbaiki ekspresimu. Kau benar-benar terlihat konyol seperti itu. Pantas saja Sehun menolakmu." Kemudian pergi.

Luhan semakin melebarkan matanya. Dengan kesal Luhan berdiri lalu memandang punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Gerutu Luhan.

"Awas saja kau! Aku akan mencakarkan wajahmu!" Ucap Luhan dengan tampang kesal.

**~oOo~**

Luhan duduk di kursi yang terdapat di teras kamarnya. Langit sudah gelap, bintang menghiasi langit bersama dengan bulan. Luhan memandang sekelilingnya. Ia baru saja selesai makan malam bersama Yoona dan Kai.

Luhan menoleh ke samping kirinya. Ia terlihat kesal saat melihat Kai yang sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earphone dengan matanya terpejam, Kai duduk di kursi yang ada di teras kamarnya. Luhan memeletkan lidah ke arah Kai kemudian mencibir.

Saat kembali menoleh ke depan, pintu ruangan tetangga di depannya terbuka, dan muncullah seorang pria tampan. Luhan menyipitkan matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Ia sepertinya mengenal pria itu. Luhan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik pria itu. Pria itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kai, duduk di kursi, mendengarkan musik melalui earphone dan memejamkan matanya.

Ugh, wajahnya tak asing lagi. Seperti...

"Kyaaa~ Oh Sehun~" pekik Luhan.

**~oOo~**

Luhan tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Senyum manisnya tak pudar sejak semalam. Semalam dia terus memandangi Sehun sampai Sehun memasuki rumahnya. Luhan benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertetangga dengan Sehun.

"Berhenti tersenyum!" Tegur Kai. Luhan memelet ke arah Kai kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang gila. Jika kau terus tersenyum, enyahlah dariku." Ucap Kai datar.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar perusak mood!" Pekik Luhan sambil memukul bahu Kai. Kai memegang bahunya yang terkena pukulan Luhan.

"Sakit, bodoh!" Teriak Kai.

"Hey! Aku tidak bodoh! Kau yang bodoh! Dasar perusak mood!" Luhan berkacak pinggang di depan Kai. Kai mendecih.

"Mengaku saja, mana ada orang pintar tidak masuk 100 besar." Cibir Kai.

"Ya, Ya! Kau tahu da..dari mana?" Tanya Luhan berusaha menahan malu.

"Itu sudah tersebar, bodoh!" Balas Kai lalu berjalan menjauh dari Luhan.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Perusak mood!" Teriak Luhan lalu berlari menyusul Kai soalnya dia belum mengenal daerah sini.

Rumah Kai dan sekolah berjarak kurang lebih 1 km. Jadi mereka jalan kaki ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan Kai memasuki lingkungan sekolah. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Para murid menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan menyatakan perasaannya ke Sehun. Dan sekarang Luhan bersama Kai! Woaah~, Daebak!

Saat berjalan di koridor, saat Kai akan memasuki kelasnya, dengan sengaja Luhan menjitak kepala Kai kemudian berlari dan sesekali menoleh untuk menertawai Kai. Sementara Kai memegangi kepalanya sambil memasang tampang sangar ke arah Luhan.

"Hahaha" Luhan terus berlari sambil menertawai Kai. Karena tak memperhatikan jalan, Luhan menabrak punggung seseorang.

Bugh!

"Akh~" erang Luhan sambil memegang jidatnya yang beberapa detik lalu mendarat di punggung seseorang. Orang itu membalikkan badannya. Semua murid di koridor memperhatikan mereka berdua dan keadaan hening seketika.

Luhan mengusap dahinya sambil mendongak-

"Wo...woaaah" kaget Luhan dan sedikit mundur ke belakang saking kagetnya.

"Kau lagi, cih" gumam orang itu yang bernama Sehun.

"Berhenti mengangguku, bodoh!" Ucap Sehun datar sementara Luhan mematung di tempatnya sambil memandangi Sehun.

'Huaaahh~ Sehun tampan sekaliii~' batin Luhan.

"Dan kau harus tahu! Aku. Tidak. Menyukai. Gay." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

'APA?!' Batin Luhan.

**TBC or END?**

**Haloo~**

**Saya kembali dengan ff HunHanKai...kekeke~**

**Ini ff HunHan kedua/HunKai pertama saya... Hohoho**

**Maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan banyak typo bertebaran. Saya malas ngedit #plaak**

**Ini memang remake dari drama/dorama playful Kiss. Tapi saya usahain akan berbeda dari drama/dorama itu.**

**Oh ya, ini TBC atau END tergantung dari readers. Kalau reviewnya banyak, ini akan lanjut. Jika, tidak, ya, pai pai~ xD**

**Jadi, kalau kalian mau lanjut, review dong!**

**See you in next chapter or new ff? XD**

**Dibuat 28-02-2014 jam sekolah xD**

**Selesai 07-03-2014 15:13 WITA**

**Ehem, sebenarnya ff ini udah aku post waktu tanggal 07 tapi terhapus. Jadi, aku post ulang deh..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Started With A Kiss © Reza C Warni**

**Xi Luhan | Oh Sehun | Kim Jongin**

**Rated. T**

**Romance**

**BoyXBoy, BL, Shounen-ai**

**Summary : "Aku, Xi Luhan, yang memiliki peran seperti Oh Hani dalam Drama 'Naughty Kiss' atau Kotoko Aihara dalam Dorama 'Itazura Na Kiss'. Apakah kisahku akan berakhir bahagia seperti mereka?'**

**Warning : Typo anywhere, bahasa tidak baku, terinspirasi dari drama 'Naughty Kiss' dan dorama 'Itazura Na Kiss', jika tidak suka silahkan close tab. Alur kecepatan, cerita makin nggak jelas, dan beberapa kekurangan lainnya.**

**Happy reading~**

**-Previous Episode-**

"Kau lagi, cih" gumam orang itu yang bernama Sehun.

"Berhenti mengangguku, bodoh!" Ucap Sehun datar sementara Luhan mematung di tempatnya sambil memandangi Sehun.

'Huaaahh~ Sehun tampan sekaliii~' batin Luhan.

"Dan kau harus tahu! Aku. Tidak. Menyukai. Gay." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

'APA?!' Batin Luhan.

"Aku masih normal. Aku menyukai perempuan yang memiliki tubuh lebih indah daripada tubuh kurusmu itu." Lanjut Sehun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang seketika mematung di tempatnya.

**~oOo~**

Minhyuk dan Baekhyun sedang bersenda gurau ketika Luhan masuk kelas dengan wajah ditekuk. Minhyuk yang tadinya sedang tertawa mendengar lelucon Baekhyun kini menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk seperti itu?" Tanya Minhyuk. Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya lalu memandang Luhan.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan kedua sahabatnya. Dia hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hai~ hai~ sayang" seseorang memasuki kelas, menghampiri bangku Luhan lalu mencubit pipi Luhan kemudian berkata, "baru sehari aku tidak masuk sekolah, kau sudah bertingkah, sayang~"

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan orang itu dengan kasar.

"Berhenti menggangguku, Kris" ucap Luhan ketus.

"Hey, ada apa sayang?" Tanya Kris sambil memandang Luhan intens.

"Pergilah, aku tak lagi ingin diganggu saat ini." Jawab Luhan malas. Kris mengangguk, ia mengerti Luhan. Luhan biasanya tak menolaknya. Jika seperti ini berarti Luhan benar-benar ada masalah dan Kris tak ingin tahu, biar Luhan yang memberitahunya kelak.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menceritakan kejadian kemarin. Bye, sayang~" Kris segera keluar. Minhyuk dan Baekhyun mencibir cara berbicara Kris.

Luhan menghela napas lalu mengembuskannya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya.

Baekhyun dan Minhyuk mengendikkan bahu mereka kemudian kembali bergurau. Luhan memang tak ingin diganggu sekarang.

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kau sebenarnya kenapa sih?" Tanya Minhyuk jengkel dengan sikap diam Luhan. Luhan tak menjawab, dia memakan makanannya dalam diam. Ya, mereka di kantin sekarang.

"Beritahu kami!" Suruh Baekhyun sambil memukul meja pelan takut penghuni kantin menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aahh~, pasti ada hubungannya 'kan dengan Oh Sehun?" Tebak Baekhyun sambil menatap sinis ke arah Sehun yang sedang makan.

Luhan menghentikan pergerakannya. Saraf-sarafnya seperti berhenti bekerja saat nama Sehun disebut. Matanya memandang kosong ke arah depan. Tangannya yang memegang sendok terhenti di udara.

"Benar 'kan tebakanku? Ck, memang nama Sehun takkan jauh-jauh dari Luhan." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Minhyuk yang kurang ngeh.

"Aigoo~, dasar lola! Jika Luhan berubah jadi bodoh seperti ini," ucap Baekhyun sambil menyentil jidat Luhan. Membuat Luhan tersadar dan menatap jengkel ke arah Baekhyun.

"Nama Sehun akan selalu menjadi daftar pertama penyebab Luhan seperti ini" Baekhyun yang akan kembali menyentil jidat Luhan membatalkan niatnya karena Luhan menatap tajam dirinya. Baekhyun menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

"Hehehe, kau sudah sadar, Lu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"Sialan kau! Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyentilku?" Tanya Luhan kesal. Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kan aku melakukannya untuk menyadarkanmu" balas Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku tak sedang pingsan" balas Luhan ketus.

"iya, tapi wajahmu seperti orang bodoh dengan tatapan kosongmu itu." Balas Baekhyun.

"Ya!" Luhan yang tadinya akan memukul kepala Baekhyun menghentikan niatnya karena Minhyuk menahan pergerakkan tangannya.

"sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar. Aku pusing mendengar ocehan kalian." Ucap Minhyuk. Luhan mendengus sebal sementara Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. Minhyuk menghela napas melihat kelakuan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"ehem, Luhan, sekarang jelaskan apa yang terjadi hingga membuatmu bad mood seperti itu" suruh Minhyuk. Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, keningnya mengkerut, serta menatap tajam ke arah Minhyuk. Pertanda bahwa dia tak suka dengan topik pembicaraan tersebut.

"Oh, ayolah, Lu! Jangan buat kami berdua penasaran." Mohon Minhyuk. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku belum siap" ucapnya kemudian beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya.

"kau mau kemana, Lu?" Tanya Minhyuk sembari sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya karena Luhan sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat Baekhyun dan Minhyuk.

"Mau ke toilet. Kenapa? Kalian mau ikut?" Tanya Luhan.

"tidak, sana pergilah."

**~oOo~**

Luhan membasuh wajahnya. Ia menatap wajahnya di cermin yang terdapat di dalam toilet. Ia menghela napas kemudian kembali membasuh wajahnya. Menikmati dinginnya air yang mengenai permukaan wajahnya yang putih mulus.

_Tak!_

"Argh~" pekik Luhan sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam pada namja yang menjitak kepalanya barusan. Namja itu hanya menampilkan smirknya kemudian berdiri di samping Luhan lalu menunduk, membasuh wajah tampannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menjitakku?" Tanya Luhan kesal. Kai, namja yang tadi menjitak Luhan, kini menegakkan badannya. Menoleh ke kiri ke tempat Luhan berada.

"kau yang memulai duluan, bodoh!" balas Kai datar.

"kapan? Kapan?" Tanya Luhan tak terima dengan tuduhan Kai. Oh, sepertinya rusa kita memiliki ingatan yang buruk, ne.

"Astaga! Kau lupa?" Tanya Kai. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia terlihat bingung.

"Ah ya, selain bodoh, kau juga pelupa rupanya, ckckck" ucap Kai dengan memasang wajah iba yang terlihat seperti mengejek.

"APA?!" teriak Luhan tak terima. Seorang murid yang baru memasuki toilet terlihat terkejut dan segera keluar dari toilet.

Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Saat Kai hampir memegang knop pintu, Luhan segera menariknya hingga Kai berbalik menghadap ke Luhan.

"Aku tak terima ucapanmu! Aku tidak bodoh! Kalau aku bodoh aku tak mungkin berada di kelas XII. Aku juga bukan pelupa! Aku ingat minggu lalu aku berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun bersama Minhyuk, 5 hari yang lalu guru Kim celananya terlepas di depan murid-murid, 3 hari yang lalu aku bangun terlambat dan dihukum membersihkan gudang. Terus 2 hari yang lalu aku bangun lebih pagi, pergi ke sekolah, memberikan Sehun surat dan suratnya jatuh tepat di depanmu, kemudian- eh, suratnya jatuh di depanmu?" jelas Luhan dengan suara lantang dan dia mengecilkan suaranya di akhir sambil memasang tampang berpikir.

"ah, jadi itu kau?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk Kai. Kai hanya menunjukkan smirknya kemudian berbalik lagi hendak membuka pintu namun pintu duluan dibuka oleh orang dari balik pintu. Kai sedikit mundur agar pintu tak mengenainya.

Sesosok namja tampan muncul. Kai sedikit tersenyum kemudian menyapa, "hai, Sehun" namja itu membalas senyum Kai.

"hai, Kai." Balas Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar suara Sehun mulai gugup. Jantungnya mulai berpacu sangat cepat seakan ingin melompat keluar dari rongga dada Luhan.

Luhan yang berdiri tepat di belakang Kai memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat sosok Sehun. Wajahnya terasa panas seketika saat tatapannya dan Sehun bertemu.

"aah~ jadi, sekarang kau berteman dengan orang seperti dia Kai?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengejek. Kai mendecih kemudian berseru, "mana mungkin" kemudian ia dan Sehun berhigh five membuat Luhan melongo.

'mereka menghinaku 'kan? Iya, 'kan? Please, katakan tidak..' batin Luhan ngenes.

Luhan berjalan maju, ketika sampai di samping Kai, dia menyikut pinggang Kai lalu menatap Sehun garang, "Orang seperti apa maksudmu, hah?!" teriak Luhan.

"Orang bodoh sepertimu." Balas Sehun datar. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Jangan mentang-mentang kau pintar, kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku tidak bodoh!" teriak Luhan kemudian menendang tulang kering di kaki kanan Sehun lalu keluar dari toilet.

"Aaargh! Sialan!" teriak Sehun.

Luhan sepanjang koridor menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia berjalan sangat cepat sambil terus bergumam, "apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan? Luhan bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Sehun makin membenciku? Aaaahh~"

**~oOo~**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8:23 p.m, namun sekolah belum sepi. Beberapa atau bahkan seluruh siswa kelas XII masih bertahan di sekolah, menerima materi tambahan dari sang guru. Beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menghadapi ujian, jadi mereka harus menambah porsi belajarnya. Tak terkecuali Luhan dan kawan-kawan. Mereka juga masih di sekolah.

"Ahh~ aku mengantuk~" keluh Baekhyun. Ia berulang kali mempertahankan matanya agar tetap terbuka.

"aku juga~" balas Minhyuk. Ia mulai menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. Memejamkan matanya, menghiraukan guru matematika yang sedang memberi penjelasan.

Luhan? Jangan Tanya, dia dari tadi sudah tertidur pulas di bangku tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Dia memang tidak bisa terjaga sampai jam 8 malam, lewat dari jam 8 malam dia akan tertidur entah di manapun tempatnya.

"ukh! Sepertinya aku harus membasuh muka" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kusut, matanya merah menahan kantuk. Baekhyun menoleh ke kirinya, Minhyuk sepertinya telah tertidur. Nafasnya teratur. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia menoleh ke belakang ke tempat Luhan tidur.

'dia dari tadi tertidur, jadi tak apa kalau aku membangunkannya. Minhyuk baru tertidur, kan kasihan kalau dibangunin' batin Baekhyun.

"Luhan, luhan" dengan suara pelan Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Luhan. Ia mengguncang tangan kanan namun namja manis itu tetap tertidur nyenyak.

"Luhan, luhannn~" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan. Hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi. Luhan memang susah dibangunkan. Huh! Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun takut ke toilet sendiri, ia tak akan mungkin membangunkan Luhan yang susah dibangunkan.

Dengan menarik napas kasar, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membangunkan Luhan yang terakhir. Jika dia tak bangun maka Baekhyun akan pergi sen…diri!

"Luhan, Sehun memanggilmu" bisik Baekhyun. Seketika Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan matanya terbuka lebar. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Seonsaengnim" Baekhyun mengacungkan tangannya. Guru yang sedang menulis di papan menoleh melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"ada apa, Byun-ssi?" Tanya sang guru.

"saya izin ke toilet sebentar, ssaem" ucap Baekhyun. Sang guru mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun.

Luhan yang masih menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari keberadaan Sehun tiba-tiba ditarik secara paksa oleh Baekhyun. Mereka keluar dari kelas.

"di mana Sehun?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara parau.

"Tak ada" balas Baekhyun. Luhan menghembuskan nafas kecewa dan matanya tiba-tiba terasa berat. Rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya lagi.

"Ayo, cepat!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan yang mulai setengah sadar.

Baekhyun membuka pintu toilet. Ia segera berdiri di depan wastafel sementara Luhan berdiri di sampingnya. Baekhyun mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

"Aah~ segarnya~" ucap Baekhyun sambil terus membasuh wajahnya. Luhan menyandarkan lengan kirinya di dinding. Kepalanya ia sandarkan juga ke dinding. Matanya mulai kembali terpejam.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan sekilas kemudian menggeleng melihat kelakuan temannya.

Ceklek~

Pintu toilet terbuka, menampakkan dua sosok namja tampan bertubuh tinggi bak tiang listrik. Baekhyun menoleh melihat mereka. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat salah satu diantara kedua namja tampan itu.

"Apakah kau yang namanya Baekhyun?" Tanya namja tinggi bersuara bass. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Namja itu menghampiri Baekhyun kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"kita perlu bicara" Namja tinggi bersuara bass menarik tangan Baekhyun memasuki salah satu bilik toilet. Tapi sebelumnya Baekhyun membangunkan Luhan sambil berkata, "cepatlah basuh wajahmu"

Brak

Pintu bilik itu tertutup. Luhan menegakkan badannya. Kesadarannya yang masih setengah membuatnya malas untuk bergerak. Namja yang tadi datang bersama namja bersuara bass kini berdiri di samping Luhan. Baju basket yang ia kenakan basah, mungkin dia baru selesai latihan.

Luhan mulai oleng. Kesadarannya benar-benar tinggal 0,0001%. Dan..

Hap!

Namja itu segera menangkap tubuh Luhan yang tiba-tiba ambruk. Nafas Luhan teratur menandakan bahwa namja tampan itu telah tertidur. Namja itu menatap wajah Luhan, lalu tatapannya turun hingga selangkangan Luhan.

"Aku ragu jika kau pria." Gumam namja itu.

Namja tampan itu kembali memandang wajah Luhan. Tatapannya begitu lekat. Ia mulai memajukan wajahnya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, ia terus memajukan wajahnya. Nafas Luhan mulai menerpa wajahnya, hangat. Ketika jarak wajah mereka tinggal 5cm, Luhan membuka matanya. Tatapan Luhan dan namja itu bertemu dan detik berikutnya bibirnya mereka bertemu.

Hanya menempel. Jangan harap lebih. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

'hanya mimpi..' batin Luhan dan dia memejamkan matanya.

Namja itu segera menjauhkan wajahnya, ia kembali memandang Luhan yang mulai tertidur lagi. Ck. Namja itu mengangkat tubuh Luhan, mendudukkannya di pinggiran wastafel dan menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dinding.

"Chanyeol, aku duluan" ucap namja tampan itu kemudian meninggalkan toilet.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari bilik dan segera keluar dari toilet. Baekhyun juga keluar dari bilik, pipinya memerah, begitupula dengan bibirnya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak. Jangan Tanya kenapa. Author juga tidak tahu *sigh*

Baekhyun menghela napas melihat Luhan yang sedang tidur. Dengan tanpa rasa bersalah Baekhyun mencipratkan air ke wajah Luhan. Luhan seketika membuka matanya. Ia melihat ke sekitar seperti mencari seseorang.

'hanya ada Baekhyun' batin Luhan.

"berarti yang tadi benar, hanya mimpi saja." Gumam Luhan dengan nada kecewa.

"Ya! Kau kenapa? Cepat cuci mukamu dan kita kembali ke kelas. Seonsaengnim pasti akan marah karena kita terlalu lama di toilet" ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan segera turun dari tempatnya duduk, ia berdiri memandang wajahnya di cermin. Kemudian menyalakan air keran dan membasuh wajahnya. Ia merasa segar seketika saat air mengenai kulitnya. Dingin, tapi menenangkan.

"ayo, cepat" ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka segera kembali ke kelas.

**~oOo~**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 p.m, semua murid segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitupula dengan Luhan dan kawan-kawan. Baekhyun dan Minhyuk pulang bersama, jelas saja, rumah mereka sejalur. Sementara Luhan pulang sendiri. Sebenarnya Baekhyun dan Minhyuk mengkhawatirkan Luhan karena anak satu itu jika sudah di atas jam delapan malam, ia akan tertidur di manapun tempatnya.

"Luhan, kau yakin kau tidak akan tertidur di jalan nanti?" Tanya Minhyuk dengan perasaan cemas. Luhan hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"tenanglah, kalian berdua pulanglah. Tak usah mengkhawatirkan aku" ucap Luhan.

"Apa kau yakin? Kami bisa mengantarmu. Iya 'kan, Baek?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"ne, kami bisa mengantarmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"tak usah, kalian pulang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula rumah Kim ahjumma tidak terlalu jauh" balas Luhan.

"tapi Lu-"

"pulanglah" suruh Luhan. Dengan berat hati Minhyuk dan Baekhyun segera pulang.

Luhan mulai berjalan meninggalkan sekolah. Sesekali kepalanya terantuk dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbuka lebar.

"Aku pasti bisa" ucap Luhan.

Ia terus berjalan. Matanya mulai terasa berat untuk di buka dan badannya mulai terhuyung. Dan beberapa detik kemudian…

Bruuk!

Tubuhnya ambruk di jalan. Nafasnya teratur, ohh~, dia sudah benar-benar terlelap.

**.**

**.**

Sebuah mobil melintasi jalanan itu. Mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sehun itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat tubuh Luhan yang terbaring di jalan. Sehun segera keluar dari mobil, ia berjalan menghampiri tubuh Luhan.

"Astaga! Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur di jalan seperti ini? Ck!" gumam Sehun sambil mengguncang tubuh Luhan.

"Ya! Ireona" Sehun mengguncang tangan Luhan.

"ireona!" Sehun masih berusaha membangunkan Luhan.

"bodoh! Bangun!" teriak Sehun sambil menepuk pipi Luhan pelan.

"ck! Dasar merepotkan!" gerutu Sehun dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Membawanya ke mobilnya dan menempatkannya di jok belakang. Ia mengambil tas Luhan dan menaruhnya di jok samping kemudi.

Ia segera melajukan mobilnya.

"aku harus membawanya ke mana?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

"ke rumah? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"ke rumahnya? Tidak! Aku tidak tahu!"

"lalu? Ke man-"

Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh bunyi ponsel. Sehun yakin itu bukan ponselnya karena bunyinya tidak seperti itu. Lalu ponsel siapa? Ah, mungkin bunyi ponselnya Luhan. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia segera menoleh ke jok belakang, tapi sepertinya bunyinya bukan berasal dari belakang. Sehun mendengus kemudian mengambil tas Luhan. Mencari ponsel Luhan, ketika ketemu ia segera membaca nama sang penelpon.

"Kai?" Tanya Sehun, "Kenapa dia menelpon si bodoh ini?"

Sehun segera menyentuh tombol hijau di layar ponsel Luhan. Sehun segera menempelkan ponsel Luhan di telinganya.

"Ya! Luhan! Kau di mana? Ini sudah jam sepuluh lewat tigapuluh menit. Kau seharusnya sudah berada di rumah dari limabelas menit yang lalu" terdengar omelan Kai dari seberang telpon.

Sehun menghela napas, "diamlah, cerewet! Si bodoh ini tadi kutemukan di jalan, dia sedang tertidur."

Tak ada jawaban.

"hey, Kai! Kau masih di sana kan?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Sehun?"

"hm" balas Sehun.

"bagaimana bisa kau menjawab telponku?"

"bukankah sudah kukatakan? Aku menemukannya terbaring di jalan." Balas Sehun.

"A..Apa?"

"Apa kau tahu tempat tinggalnya? Aku bingung harus membawanya ke mana" ucap Sehun sambil melirik Luhan yang tertidur pulas di jok belakang.

"bawa saja ke rumahku" balas Kai.

"oh, baiklah"

Sambungan terputus.

"ke rumah Kai?" gumam Sehun. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya.

'Apa mereka memiliki hubungan? Tapi.. bagaimana bisa? Si bodoh ini menyukaiku,tentu saja dia menyukaiku. Jadi tidak mungkin dia bersama Kai. lalu apa hubungan mereka?'

**~oOo~**

"kau beruntung sekali" gumam Kai sambil menggendong tubuh Luhan di punggungnya.

"Kau sangat beruntung" gumam Kai lagi.

Kai segera membaringkan tubuh Luhan di kasur. Merengganggkan ototnya yang terasa sakit. Ia menaruh tas Luhan di meja belajar kemudian membuka sepatu serta kaos kaki Luhan. Setelah itu ia membuka jas sekolah Luhan kemudian melepas dua kancing atas kemeja sekolah Luhan.

"bagaimana bisa kau tertidur di pinggir jalan" gumam Kai. ia melepaskan tali pinggang Luhan.

"benar kata eomma, kau memang tak bisa terjaga di atas jam 8, ck! Merepotkan!" gumam Kai. menyalakan lampu yang ada di atas meja kemudian mematikan lampu ruangan itu. Ia segera pergi ke kamarnya.

**~oOo~**

"kau semalam pulang dengan selamatkan, Lu?" Tanya Minhyuk.

"tentu saja..hehehe" balas Luhan.

"kau tidak tertidur di jalanan kan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"ya..Ya! mana mungkin" balas Luhan.

"kau tidak meyakinkan" balas Baekhyun sinis.

"ya!"

"selamat pagi, sayang~" sesosok raksasa eh tidak maksudku tiang listrik eh tidak juga maksudku namja tinggi memasuki kelas Luhan. Luhan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari Kris?" Tanya Luhan acuh.

"apa kabar sayang?" Kris tak membalas pertanyaan Luhan. Kris mengusir siswa yang duduk di samping Luhan dengan tatapan tajamnya. Siswa itu segera pindah tempat duduk dan Kris segera duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kabarku tadinya baik, tapi setelah melihat wajahmu aku merasa tak enak badan" balas Luhan.

"oh, terima kasih." Balas Kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat siswa-siswi di kelas itu memekik tertahan. Berbeda dengan Luhan, Minhyuk, dan Baekhyun, rasanya mereka ingin memuntahkan isi perut.

"kau menjijikkan"

"aku tahu, aku tampan" jawab Kris. Luhan memasang tampang datar.

"Oh ya, maaf semalam aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Adik sepupuku baru datang dari Amerika, jadi aku harus menjemputnya di bandara." Ucap Kris.

"oh ya?"

"mau kukenalkan dengan adik sepupuku? Dia cantik" ucap Kris dengan wajah semangat. Namun Baekhyun, Minhyuk, dan Luhan tak menanggapinya, mereka memasang tampang -_-

"Apa kau lupa kami tak tertarik dengan gadis, tuan Wu?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"oh, ayolah. Kalian tampan. Kenapa harus menyukai pria? Banyak gadis cantik yang mendaftar menjadi kekasih kalian" ucap Kris.

"pergi sekarang atau aku menghancurkan wajah tampanmu itu?" suruh Luhan emosi.

"oke, baiklah, baiklah, tapi benar. Kalian akan tertarik dengan adik sepupuku jika kalian melihatnya"

"Ya!" Luhan berteriak dan secepat kilat Kris pergi dari kelas Luhan.

**~oOo~**

"hey, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita bolos?" usul Baekhyun.

"ide yang bagus" ucap Minhyuk semangat.

"lalu kita harus ke mana?" Tanya Luhan, "Aku tak mungkin kembali ke rumah. Kim Ahjumma pasti akan menanyaiku" lanjutnya.

"bagaimana kalau kita melihat pertandingan basket? Bukankah hari ini sekolah kita bertanding?" usul Baekhyun.

"Ah, ide yang bagus!" ucap Luhan.

"aku bisa melihat Chanyeol~ kyaa~"

"Aku juga bisa melihat Sehun" balas Luhan. Minhyuk mendengus.

"aku tidak ikut"

"mwo? Kenapa tidak? Ayolah Minhyuk. Kau tahu, anak club basket tampan-tampan loh!" seru Baekhyun.

"ayolah, sekalian kau mencari jodoh di sana. Siapa tahu saja ada yang kau sukai!" ucap Luhan.

"tidak!"

"Lee Minhyuk! Kalau kau tidak pergi, anggap saja kita tak berteman!" ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Minhyuk menghela napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah" ucap Minhyuk pasrah.

"Nah, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau mau? Aku kan tak perlu capek-capek mengancam" balas Baekhyun sambil meminum jus strawberrynya.

"oh ya" Luhan membuka mulut. Baekhyun dan Minhyuk menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"semalam aku sepertinya bermimpi"

"mimpi apa?" tanya Minhyuk.

"Sehun menciumku" ucap Luhan sambil mengingat kejadian di toilet tadi malam yang ia kira mimpi.

"hahaha, bukannya setiap malam kau memimpikan hal seperti itu" tawa Baekhyun meledak.

"tapi ini berbeda, ini seperti nyata" ucap Luhan dengan wajah serius.

"tidak mungkin!" balas Minhyuk.

"tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya" balas Luhan.

"Luhan, Sehun menciummu, itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Kau tahu maksudku bukan? Jadi lupakan, itu hanya mimpi" ucap Baekhyun. Luhan menghela napas.

"ya, mungkin mereka benar" gumam Luhan. Ia kemudian kembali meminum bubble teanya.

**~oOo~**

"ayo cepat" Baekhyun menarik tangan Minhyuk dan Luhan. Mereka melewati beberapa penonton dan segera duduk di kursi depan yang kosong. 10 menit lagi pertandingan akan dimulai.

"Aku tak sabar ingin melihat Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun bersemangat. Begitupula dengan Luhan, ia sangat bersemangat ingin melihat Sehun yang merupakan salah satu pemain.

10 menit kemudian pertandingan dimulai. Para penonton mulai meneriakan nama idola mereka. Begitupula dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Baekhyun meneriakkan nama Chanyeol sementara Luhan meneriakan nama Sehun. Minhyuk? Namja manis itu hanya diam sambil menonton jalannya pertandingan.

"Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan dan beberapa penggemar Sehun lainnya.

"Sehun~ah, fighting!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun tak memedulikan teriakan-teriakan penggemarnya. Ia terus menggiring bola, melewati lawannya yang berusaha menghadangnya. Sehun melempar bola ke arah Chanyeol ketika ia mulai terjebak. Chanyeol menerima bola dari Sehun, ia mulai mendribble bola, melewati beberapa lawannya dan melakukan shot. Masuk!

"yeey! Chanyeol, kau yang terbaik!" teriak Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh ke arahnya dengan melemparkan senyum pepsodentnya. Baekhyun memekik tertahan, senang? Tentu saja.

Pertandingan terus berlanjut. Kadang Sehun yang mengendalikan bola, kadang juga Chanyeol atau tidak anggota tim lainnya.

Peluit telah ditiup, babak pertama berakhir. Skor menunjukkan 42-40, tim Sehun yang memimpin. Selama waktu istrahat, Baekhyun dan Luhan bercerita tentang pertandingan babak pertama tadi. Minhyuk mendengus, ia tak tertarik sama sekali dengan apa yang tengah kedua sahabatnya perbincangkan.

Pertandingan kembali dimulai, kedua tim kembali memperebutkan bola. ketika Sehun mengendalikan bola, Luhan dengan semangat berteriak, "Oh Sehun! Oh Sehun! Fighting!"

"Oh Sehun! Fighting! Saranghaeyo Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan dengan lantang. Sehun yang sedang mendribble bola menoleh ke arah Luhan dan sedetik kemudian lawan Sehun dengan sengaja menendang kaki Sehun. Membuat Sehun tersungkur. Semua penonton berseru terkejut terutama Luhan.

"Ya! Kau curang! Bagaimana bisa kau menendang kaki Sehun? Ya!" teriak Luhan marah-marah.

"arggh!" Sehun yang terduduk di lapangan meringis sambil memegang tulang keringnya yang kena tendangan. Tim penolong datang menghampiri Sehun, mereka memapah Sehun; membawanya ke tempat duduk cadangan.

**~oOo~**

"Aku pulang" ucap Luhan saat memasuki rumah Kim ahjumma.

"Kau sudah pulang? Cepat sekali. Bukankah kalian pulang jam 10?" tanya Yoona sambil tersenyum.

"hari ini kami pulang cepat" bohong Luhan.

"Oh, begitu. Ayo cepat ganti baju dan susul kami di ruang makan. Aku baru selesai memasak" ucap Yoona.

"ne, gamsahamnida" ucap Luhan.

"Aigoo~ kau tak perlu berterima kasih" ucap Luhan.

"uhm, aku ke kamar dulu, ahjumma" pamit Luhan dan segera pergi ke kamarnya.

Setibanya di kamar, Luhan tak langsung ganti baju, ia berjalan ke teras kamarnya. Memandang kamar di seberangnya yang merupakan kamar Sehun. Lampunya menyalah, itu berarti Sehun masih terjaga.

"hah, ini semua karenaku. Coba tadi aku tidak berteriak-teriak, Sehun pasti tak akan menoleh ke arahku dan kaki Sehun pasti akan baik-baik saja" gumam Luhan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih, ia sangat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang menimpah Sehun.

**.**

**.**

Luhan menghampiri Yoona yang sudah duduk di meja makan.

"Ah, Luhan. Ayo duduk" suruh Yoona. Luhan segera duduk. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya ketika tak menemukan sosok Kai di meja makan.

"di mana Jong In?" tanya Luhan.

"Eoh? Dia sedang menjenguk Sehun. Katanya Sehun sakit" ucap Yoona. Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"A..apa mereka teman dekat?" tanya Luhan.

"ya, mereka dari kecil berteman. Kadang Sehun menginap di sini. Kadang juga Jong In yang menginap di rumah Sehun." Jelas Yoona.

"jadi, mereka teman dekat ya" gumam Luhan.

"Nah, ayo makan Luhan"

"ne"

Mereka mulai menyantap makanan yang ada di depan mereka.

**~oOo~**

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu rumah tetangga. Ia dari tadi menjulurkan tangannya untuk menekan bel tapi ia tarik. Begitu terus hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menekan bel.

Ketika tangannya terulur, rasa gugup menghampirinya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya dan tangannya bergetar.

"Aigoo~ hanya memencet bel, bukan melamar. Kenapa aku gugup sekali?"

Luhan menarik napas, menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Dan..

Ting tong~ ting tong~

Ia berhasil menekan bel.

Ceklek

Pintu terbuka. Seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Yoona membuka pintu. Wanita itu tersenyum menampilkan kecantikkannya yang tak memudar padahal umurnya mulai menua.

"a..annyeong haseyo" Luhan membungkuk dengan gugup.

"Sa..saya Xi Luhan, temannya Sehun" ucap Luhan memperkenalkan diri.

"Annyeong Luhan-ssi. Kau ingin menjenguk Sehun ya? Ayo masuk" wanita itu membuka jalan agar Luhan dapat masuk ke rumahnya.

Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah itu.

"Wah, ini pertama kalinya ada seorang teman yang menjenguk Sehun. Biasanya hanya Jong In saja." Ucap wanita itu gembira.

"benarkah?" tanya Luhan.

"ne, selama ini teman Sehun hanya Jong In saja." Ucap wanita itu. Luhan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"nah, ini kamar Sehun. Silahkan masuk" suruh wanita itu.

"ne" balas Luhan.

"Aku akan ke dapur mengambil minuman untuk kalian" ucap eomma Sehun.

"eh? Tak perlu repot-repot ahjumma, aku hanya sebentar kok" ucap Luhan tak enak hati.

"tak apa, kau masuklah" Luhan mengangguk. Eomma Sehun mulai meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. Dengan gemetaran ia memegang knop pintu. Memutarnya dan mendorongnya. Pintu terbuka sedikit. Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat Sehun yang sedang berbaring di kasurnya sementara Kai duduk di pinggir ranjang. Luhan menelan ludahnya lalu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam ruangan itu. Kai dan Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"A..annyeong" sapa Luhan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kai. sehun menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"A..aku.. i..ingin menjenguk Sehun" ucap Luhan sambil menunduk.

"lebih baik kau pulang" ucap Kai. luhan mendongak. Ia mendekat ke ranjang Sehun. Ia mengabaikan Kai.

"Se…Sehun, a..aku minta maaf.." ucap Luhan dengan tampang menyesal.

"pulanglah" suruh Kai.

"Sehun, a..aku benar-benar minta maaf"

"Apa kau pikir dengan meminta maaf kejadian tadi tak akan terjadi?" tanya Kai kesal. Luhan menunduk, ia benar-benar menyesal.

"t..tidak, tapi a..aku hanya ingin minta maaf" ucap Luhan.

"pulanglah dan jangan pernah datang kemari lagi. Dan jangan mendekatiku lagi" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Se..Sehu-"

"kau tidak dengar dia bilang apa? Pulanglah" ucap Kai.

Luhan membungkukkan badannya, "jwisonghamnida"

Luhan kemudian meninggalkan kediaman Oh.

**.**

**.**

"kau sudah pulang?" tanya Yoona. Luhan mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Apa Sehun baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoona. Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"oh ya, kau akan ke kamarkan? Bisa ahjumma minta tolong?"

"ne" jawab Luhan.

"tolong bawakan ini ke kamar Jong In. tolong ya" ucap Yoona sambil menyerahkan baju Kai yang sudah terlipat rapi. Luhan mengambilnya.

"Aku permisi ke kamar ahjumma"

Luhan segera pergi ke kamar Kai. ketika ia membuka pintu kamar Kai, matanya membulat, di sana bahkan di setiap sudut dinding terdapat foto Kai dan Sehun. Luhan mulai berjalan masuk. Ia menaruh pakaian Kai di atas tempat tidur lalu memandangi foto-foto Kai dan Sehun yang tertempel di dinding.

"wah, mereka memang teman dekat rupanya.." gumam Luhan.

Luhan mengambil salah satu foto yang ada di atas nakas. Luhan melepas foto itu dari bingkainya dan memandang wajah Sehun dan Kai yang tersenyum senang.

"jadi seperti ini senyuman Sehun. Benar-benar tampan" kata Luhan dengan senyum senang. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan melihat senyum Sehun.

"senyumnya begitu menawan dan Sehun terlihat polos jika tersenyum seperti ini" gumam Luhan. Luhan dengan iseng membalik foto tersebut dan mata Luhan membulat ketika membaca tulisan yang ada di balik foto.

'Sehun adalah milikku. Senyumnya hanya untukku tidak yang lain'

"Ka..Kai menyukai Sehun?"

**~oOo~**

Setelah kejadian hari itu, Luhan tak lagi mendekati Sehun. Namun Luhan masih mengikuti Sehun dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Luhan mengikuti Sehun hingga jam 7 malam karena dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa bertahan sampai jam 8. Ketika Sehun latihan basket, Luhan akan menontonnya dari balik pintu ruang olahraga indoor. Ketika Sehun latihan dance, Luhan akan menungguinya di depan pintu ruang latihan. Setiap hari Luhan melakukan hal itu. Mengikuti, mengikuti, dan terus mengikuti Sehun. Terkecuali jam sekolah tentunya.

Mengenai Kai yang menyukai Sehun, Luhan dan Kai memutuskan untuk bersaing secara adil. Mereka bahkan mulai akrab. Luhan akhirnya tahu kenapa Kai selalu menghina bahkan mengejek Luhan. Itu karena Kai tak senang Luhan mendekati Sehun.

Jam istrahat, seperti biasa Luhan dan kawan-kawan menghabiskan waktu di kantin. Mereka tidak lagi duduk bertiga, tapi berempat. Di tambah dengan si idiot Park Chanyeol yang kini resmi sebagai pacar Baekhyun. Mereka berempat memakan makanannya dengan diam, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

"hai~" seseorang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka, ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

"kau mau apa?" tanya Luhan ketus.

"aku pernah cerita 'kan tentang adik sepupuku?" tanya Kris.

"yeah" balas Minhyuk, "memangnya ada apa?" tanya Minhyuk.

"dia memutuskan untuk sekolah di sini. Sebenarnya dari seminggu yang lalu dia sudah bisa mulai sekolah, tapi karena ada sedikit kendala, dia baru masuk hari ini" ucap Kris.

"lalu? Apa hubungannya dengan kami?" tanya Baekhyun.

"aku sudah bilang 'kan, dia cantik, kalian pasti akan terpesona"

"oh ya?" tanya Luhan mengejek.

"memangnya dia ada di sini?" tanya Kris.

"tentu saja." Kris mulai mencari adik sepupunya.

"nah, itu dia" ucap Kris sambil menunjuk seorang gadis yang tengah berbincang dengan-

Luhan membulatkan matanya.

-Sehun. Mereka terlihat begitu akrab, sesekali Sehun dan gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"yang duduk dengan Sehun?" tanya Luhan tak percaya, hatinya tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"iya, cantik 'kan?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun dan Minhyuk memandang Luhan dengan cemas.

"Lu..Luhan, me…mereka hanya teman.. percayalah" ucap Minhyuk berusaha menenangkan Luhan.

"Te..teman?"

**TBC**

**Maaf lanjutannya lama sekali, aku rencananya mau ngelanjutin, satu minggu satu chapter. Tapi berhubungan seminggu setelah mempost chapter 1 aku sibuk pelatihan PMR, jadi nggak ada waktu buat ngetik. Nah, setelah pelatihan PMR seminggu kemudian aku disuruh sama guru fisika buat ngetikin dia proposal, seminggu kemudian aku sibuk bersihin kelas karena bakal ada penilaian kelas. Bersihin kelas itu dari jam setengah tiga sampe jam setengah delapan malam jadi waktu kosong aku pakein buat istrahat. Maaf ya, aku nggak ngeles, tapi memang beberapa minggu lalu aku lagi sibuk sekali.**

**Maaf jika ada typo, cerita makin nggak jelas, dan jauh dari harapan kalian. Dan maaf juga jika ini kependekan :(**

**Aku usahain chap selanjutnya akan cepat di post.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang komen, follow, dan fav ff ini. Arigatou gozaimasu, gamsahamnida, xie xie *bow**

**Selesai 14/04/2014 11:28 a.m.**

**Post 14/04/2014**


End file.
